mortalkombatcenterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Center Wiki:Privacy Policy Statement
For each visitor to our Web page, our Web server automatically recognizes the visitor's domain name and e-mail address (where possible). Mortal Kombat Center collects the domain name and e-mail address (where possible) of visitors to our Web page, and the e-mail addresses of those who post messages to our discussion forum. Mortal Kombat Center collects this to improve the content of our Web page, and to customize the content and/or layout of our page for each individual visitor. This information is not shared with other organizations for commercial purposes. }}" ! style="text-align:center;" | COOKIES |- | style="text-align:justify; border-radius: 0 0 .5em .5em; padding: 0 6px; background:#222;" | There is a technology called "cookies" which can be used to provide you with tailored information from a website. A cookie is an element of data that a website can send to your browser, which may then store it on your system. Some Mortal Kombat Online pages may use cookies so that we may better serve you when you return to our site. You can set your browser to notify you when you receive a cookie, giving you the chance to decide whether to accept it. Mortal Kombat Center uses cookies to store visitor's preferences, such as user-specific information and settings that a user of the website has made. There is a chance that we might send out email alerts to members. If you do not wish to receive such mailings, please let us know by sending us e-mail at the above address or to discontinue use of your account. Mortal Kombat Center may use member information for new, unanticipated uses not previously disclosed in our privacy notice. If our information practices change at some time in the future we will use for these new purposes only data collected from the time of the policy change forward. Members of Mortal Kombat Center may prevent their information from being used for purposes other than those for which it was originally collected by sending an e-mail to the above address. Upon request we provide site visitors with access to a description of information that we maintain about them the ability to have inaccuracies corrected in contact information. Visitors can have this information corrected by sending us an email. |} }}" ! style="text-align:center;" | ADS |- | style="text-align:justify; border-radius: 0 0 .5em .5em; padding: 0 6px; background:#222;" | Mortal Kombat Center uses outside ad companies to display ads on our site. These ads may contain cookies. While we use cookies in other parts of our Web site, cookies received with banner ads are collected by our ad company, and we do not have access to this information. |} }}" ! style="text-align:center;" | PUBLIC BLOGS |- | style="text-align:justify; border-radius: 0 0 .5em .5em; padding: 0 6px; background:#222;" | Mortal Kombat Center makes chat rooms, blogs, and/or profiles available to its users. Please remember that any information that is disclosed in these areas becomes public information and you should exercise caution when deciding to disclose your personal information. |} }}" ! style="text-align:center;" | LINKS AND MATERIALS |- | style="text-align:justify; border-radius: 0 0 .5em .5em; padding: 0 6px; background:#222;" | If any link is offered connecting to a third party website, it is as an accommodation to the respective third party site owner and without charge. Sites linked to and from this site are not necessarily under the control of Mortal Kombat Center and Mortal Kombat Center shall have no responsibilities or liabilities whatsoever for the content or privacy practices of any such linked site or any link or linking program at any time. Mortal Kombat Center does not necessarily endorse companies (or related products or services) to or from which this site is linked. If you decide to access any of the third party sites linked to this site, you do so entirely at your own risk. Mortal Kombat Center hereby disclaims any rights to trademarks, service marks, trade names, logos, copyrights, patents, domain names or other intellectual property interests of third parties. |} }}" ! style="text-align:center;" | CONTACTING THE WEBSITE |- | style="text-align:justify; border-radius: 0 0 .5em .5em; padding: 0 6px; background:#222;" | If you have any questions about this privacy statement, the practices of this site, or your dealings with this Website you can reach the owner at mortalkombatcenter@hotmail.com. |}